


change in direction

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: i don't wanna give that much away in the summary so, yeah
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	change in direction

* * *

Beth closed the front door, angrily. It was bad enough that Dean showed up unannounced at eleven at night, and then she finds out that Kenny called him because he wanted to "stay with his dad for a little bit" as Dean called it. 

"He's a teenager, he has some control," she heard Rio say, who was standing in the hall, looking at her. 

"I would of liked to know," Beth started, she didn't know whether to be mad at Dean or Kenny at this point. "And either of them could've told me." Because a knock on the door from her ex husband in the middle of the night was definitely not something she really wanted. Rio walked up to her and she leaned into him. "What if it's because of you," she mumbled.

"What?" Rio asked, and Beth lifted her head up to look at him.

"What if it was too fast," she started, and always thought about the fact that her and Rio started seeing each other only 2 months after her and Dean got divorced. "what if it's confusing them, or they don't like you," 

Rio laughed at Beth's statement that her kids might not like him, because Jane is always running to hug him when he walks in the door, and he's always watching Disney movies with Emma, and playing video games with Kenny and Danny. 

"I don' think that's the problem, ma," he said, walking to the kitchen. Beth followed.

"Then what's the problem, Rio? Because clearly you know and I don't," she watched him pour two glasses of bourbon and slide one to her.

"You need to drink," he said. She looked at the bottom of the glass after finishing it in one shot.

"I think I need something stronger than bourbon," Beth remarked.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Rio asked. There was a brief moment of silence.

"How painful are tattoos?" Rio nearly choked on his drink when he heard Beth's question. 

"I thought you'd never ask," he smiled.

* * *

"So you just woke up and said 'hey I'm gonna get tatted up today'?" Annie asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Beth replied. "Well, to be honest, I was really mad at Dean, and I just wanted a change,"

"Since when did you get cool?!" Annie exclaimed.

"I just don't get it," Ruby started. They both groaned. "You've been with him for only a couple months and his personality is already rubbing off on you,"

"A tattoo isn't a personality, dummy," Annie chimed in.

'What's it even supposed to be anyway?" Ruby asked, referring to Beth's wrist.

"A small version of his neck tattoo. A hawk," she responded. 

"That is the cutest fucking thing ever," Annie said, hearing a sigh from Ruby. 

"Sup' criminals," Rio said, walking down the steps. 

"Where were you in high school?" Annie asked.

"What?"

"What I mean is that my sister was a complete loser in high school and now you step in and she's cool all of a sudden," she explained. 

"Annie!" Beth yelled.

"I'm guessing you guys saw it," Rio started. "Thought I was gon' have to hold her down in that chair," 

"Drugs," Annie said. Everyone became dead silent and just looked at her for awhile. "I'm just saying, I took drugs, and I didn't feel a thing,"

"Okay that's enough for tonight. Ruby, please drive her home," Beth said, covering her bases so Annie isn't drunk driving. Again.

* * *

"Dean just called, Kenny is coming home tomorrow," Beth said, laying down next to Rio.

"That's good. Might wanna cover up that tat so carman doesn't have another freak out," he said.

"Well, he can freak out all he wants because I don't care what he thinks, or does anymore," she replied.

"Is that right?"

"Yep. It's all part of this new me. The no Dean rule. I don't get to care about him," Beth explained.

"Ruby might be right, my personality is rubbing off on you," Rio laughed.

"Shut up!" Beth yelled, hitting his chest. "You actually thought you were going to have to hold me down?" 

"For a minute, yeah, I did," Rio started. "People told me that they'd have to knock me out for my neck one," His statement made Beth laugh.

"I always swore to Ruby I'd never get one. Me and needles don't mix well," she said.

"That's what I was afraid of," he teased.

"I'm going to kill you,"

"Gun's in the closet, go ahead," Rio joked, kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a new series I'm doing and its basically just little brio stories if they were dating because I am the ceo of brio dating fics which yall know so
> 
> ENJOY! because this is a m e s s


End file.
